Kanonshi No Ceres
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: Et si c'etait Kanon qui etait aspiré dans le livre des Ecrits des 4 Dieux et du ciel ? Xover saint seiya fushigi yugi [coauteurage TiyaDahlia]
1. Chapter 1

Auteuses : Dahlia et Tiya

Titre (provisoire) : Kanonshi no Ceres (pas tapeeeeer --)

Genre : ... Cross over Saint Seiya - Fushigi Yugi, ça compte ?

Ah oui, Yaoi aussi

Notes : Les étoiles de Suzaku sont toutes vivantes. Euh… les étoiles de Seiryu aussi. La situation initiale prend place après Hadès... Pour le reste... bah vous verrez

**Chapitre 1 :** "C'est reparti pour un tour"

C'était par une belle journée de Mai, parfumée de myosotis sauvage... Bref, une journée comme tant d'autres au Sanctuaire...

Mü avait décidé de tirer profit de cette journée pour resserrer les liens entre ses petits camarades. Comment ? Par un repas. Un simple, inoffensif, petit repas...

Camus, Milo, vous êtes les derniers. Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas connaître la raison de votre retard...

Ce genre de sous-entendus douteux devient assez ennuyeux, Mu, fit le Verseau menaçant.

Allons, Camus, je vous taquine. Ce n'est que la réputation de Milo qui le suit un peu partout.

Peut-être, mais mon petit Verseau est mon meilleur ami, et juste un ami. Compris Mu

"mon petit Verseau" ? sourire goguenard En tout cas, tout le monde vous attend !

Fait rare, tous les Golds étaient réunis. Milo, Camus, Aiolia... Même Saga était venu avec Kanon !

A cette vue, Mû eut un mauvais pressentiment : on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec ces deux zigotos ! Haut les cœurs et prions pour qu'ils se tiennent correctement, pensa Mû, tout de même pas tres rassure…

Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouves, ils étaient quasiment inséparables ces deux Gémeaux. Ce qui n'empêchait pas leurs disputes de rester gravées dans les annales du Sanctuaire…

Mais pour l'instant, aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est arrivé, si nous passions à table ?

C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Kanon, décidé a faire entendre parler de lui.

KANON ! Ce ne sont pas des manières, surveille ton langage !

Et maintenant il fallait que le grand frère s'y mette. Non, décidément, la journée promettait.

Mû sentit la tempête géminique arriver avec perte et fracas, quand Aphrodite se leva pour tenter de tempérer la situation.

Allons, allons, la journée a BIEN commencé. Faisons en sorte que ça continue, d'accord mes amours de Gémeaux ?

Saga et Kanon regardèrent Aphrodite, puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Onze soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, et ils en profitèrent pour passer a table.

Ils se mirent a parler de la pluie et du beau temps, du cours des pierres servant a la construction des maisons des Golds, bref de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien…

A propos, quelqu'un sait ce que sont devenus les Bronzes et Saori ?

Et là, un ange passa, avec tout le tralala, pendant AU MOINS une minute.

Dohko prit alors la parole.

La guerre contre Hadès a été très dure pour eux… Saori reste au Japon, à la Fondation Kido, et les chevaliers de Bronze ont disparu de la circulation. Ils doivent avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre.

Et là, dix anges passèrent, avec tout le tralala multiplié par dix. (Et comment se débarrasser de SIX éléments gênants en TROIS phrases ! )

On évitera de mentionner le sourire de satisfaction qui illuminait le visage d'une majorité des sujets masculins présents, tentant de le cacher tant bien que mal derrière un rideau de cheveux providentiel.

L'effet de la (bonne) surprise retombé, la vie reprit son cours dans cette grande assemblée.

Apres avoir parlementé, débattu, que sais-je encore, sur la condition des hérissons hermaphrodites au Zimbabwe oriental, et d'autres choses toutes aussi intéressantes autour de quelques verres (Dahlia : du Malibu mangue avec du jus de pomme si vous voulez tout savoir), il était temps selon Mû d'apporter les premiers plats, histoire d'éponger un peu la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingérée par ces gais lurons (sans mauvais jeu de mots), a deux doigts de détruire le Sanctuaire pour savoir qui prendrait le dernier toast aux rillettes de saumon. Mû revint donc avec un saladier de carottes râpées dans chaque main (c'est que ça bouffe ces bestiaux là !)

Kanon ne put réprimer une petite grimace de dégoût à la vue de cet amas de vermicelles orangées.

Saga prit les couverts de service, et se mit en devoir de servir copieusement chacun.

Mais lorsque vint le tour de Kanon…

Kanon : grand sourire placide Non merci Saga, pas pour moi.

Saga : surpris avec sourire ? Allons Kanon, passe moi ton assiette.

Kanon : plus de sourire Non merci, je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas.

Saga : plus de sourire non plus, plus veine sur la tempe Kanon arrête tes enfantillages et passe moi ton assiette !

Kanon : serre l'assiette dans ses bras et fait un « non » catégorique de la tête

Saga : Eh bien tu devrais en prendre, ça rend aimable au moins !

Kanon : démarrage au quart de tour KOUUUAAAAAAAA ? C'est TOI qui dit ça ? devrais-je rappeler a mossieur l'identité de celui qui m'a enfermé dans le Cap Sounion pendant treize ans pour une pauvre parole maladroite ! Tu parles d'amabilité !Tu devrais prendre des carottes aussi !

Saga : grince des dents Tu sais bien que je n'étais pas moi-même…

Kanon : dans son élan Ah c'est facile ça, Monsieur moi-même moitié ! Un coup c'est pile, un coup c'est face ! Tous pareils les Gémeaux !

Saga dévisagea son frère pendant une bonne minute en se demandant si celui ci se rendait compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit un petit malin X pour ajouter

Les carottes ça rend les fesses roses, aussi…

… QUI a dit ça ? siffla Kanon, plus que menaçant, en appliquant un regard circulaire a la tablée.

Silence général dans l'assemblée ('sont courageux TT')

Et Kanon, a bout de nerf et se sentant humilié, fit volte face et prit la porte (Non il ne se prend pas la porte, il sort c'est tout !)

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kanon gravit les quelques dizaines de milliers de marches qui séparaient la Maison du Bélier du Palais du grand Pope. (corn) (muhahaha)

Tout en grommelant contre son frère aîné c'était devenu comme un sport, qu'il pratiquait a un niveau olympique Kanon poussa la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main (question métaphysique : comment quelque chose peut tomber SOUS quelque chose ?Non, vraiment faudra qu'on m'explique !) et découvrit, non sans un air beat de surprise mêlé d'une pointe d'innocence qui lui va si bien, une… bibliothèque !

Alors comme ça, les chevaliers ne seraient pas que des brutes se battant pour Athéna ou un toast au saumon ? (cocher la bonne réponse…) C'étaient aussi des êtres… cultivés ? C'est vrai que Saga lui en avait touché quelques mots, mais il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'y mettre les pieds.

Alors voyons ça…

En se promenant dans les rayons, Kanon vit toutes sortes d'étrangetés (c'est qui Sade ?), à commencer par ce livre intitulé «Comment bien choisir son nain de jardin ». Ben voyons. Simplet ou Atchoum feraient sûrement très stylé devant la Palais du Pope, tiens…

Il passa aussi devant un rangées d'épais volumes dont la couleur turquoise attira son attention quelques instants.

« Improbabilités »… c'est quoi ça encore ?

Kanon allait se saisir de l'un des volumes au hasard (genre le 4…), lorsqu'il se sentit par une sorte de lueur qui émanait du fond de la bibliothèque. Kanon découvrit que la source de cette lumière n'était autre… qu'un livre ! (woah !)

Tiens, un livre phosphorescent ! C'est pas banal ! se dit notre petit dragon, en pleine poussée de retour en enfance.

Et Kanon prit donc ce petit livre « phosphorescent » entre ses mains, intitulé « Les Ecrits des quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre ». Il l'ouvrit et lu les premières lignes

« Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune nymphe qui obtint les sept leviathans, et qui grâce à eux réalisa ses rêves … »

_« Ce récit constitue en lui même une formule magique, celui qui en achèvera la lecture obtiendra a son tour le pouvoir de réaliser ses rêves. »_

_« Car l'histoire se matérialisera dans la réalité dès que le livre sera ouvert… »_

Kanon demeura perplexe quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas de suite. Et en plus, c'était quoi encore ces conner…

Tout a coup, la terre se mit a trembler, et Kanon se sentit aspiré vers… Mais vers quoi ?

Tel le martin pêcheur, l'esprit vif et l'œil aiguisé, qui plonge le bec le premier pour fondre sur sa proie, Kanon… se vautra lamentablement, en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille dans le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, notre martin pê… euh Kanon, entendit alors une voix qui ne lui était pas familière

Rolala, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas bouffé une taupe…

Kanon, de fort méchante humeur, se releva pour envoyer paître cet inconnu lorsque…

Woaaaah ! qui était cette superbe créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu au Sanctuaire auparavant ?

Il « la » détailla : visage parfait, jambes parfaites, poitrine par … ? HE ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Il manque quelque chose !

La « créature » sourit. Il avait l'habitude…

Eh oui, y'a maldonne ! Je suis un homme. Je m'appelle Ryurenn, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nuriko. Et toi ?

Kanon, qui venait de découvrir que la superbe créature qui était face de lui était un… homme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son menton pendre d'hébétement et de stupeur.

Nuriko passa une main devant le visage de Kanon.

Eho ! C'est ta chute qui t'a abruti ou quoi ?

Le gémeau sortit alors de sa torpeur.

Je euh… m'appelle Kanon, et toi ?

Nuriko ! Nu-ri-ko ! C'est bon, t'imprimes là ?

Oui, oui, Nuriko…

Kanon regarda autour de lui pour la première fois depuis sa chute. Il n'était définitivement plus dans la grande bibliothèque. Mais… était il seulement encore en Grèce. Les plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes qui avaient remplacés les rayons chargés de volumes sévères de la bibliothèque, lui étaient complètement inconnues, et il y avait dans l'air un parfum étrange, qui vous serrait le cœur, chargé de mystères.

Nuriko… où sommes nous ?

Quelle question ! Tu te trouves dans les jardins de son altesse Hotohori, et tu ne le sais même pas ? Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu es arrivé ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu…

Mais Kanon commençait déjà à se prendre la tête. Alleluia, un autre nom a apprendre ! Je comprend plus rieeeeen…

Je connais pas ce type. Mais on est dans quel pays ?

… Mais d'où tu viens ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je te dis que tu es chez so altesse Hotohori ! Je te jure, si c'étaient les gardes qui t 'avaient trouvé, ils n'auraient pas prit la peine de…

Soudain, Nuriko fut prit d'un doute. Serait-il…

Non… ça, c'était vraiment impossible. Enfin, très improbable. Quoique…

Nuriko détailla Kanon, qui contemplait la flore variée autour de lui.

Ses vêtements, comme son attitude étaient étranges… Il n'avait même pas réagit au nom d'Hotohori !

Vraiment, il semblait débarquer d'un…

… autre monde ?

Nuriko passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, puis reposa son regard sur Kanon, dont la main s'approchait dangereusement d'une orchidée, certes magnifique dans sa robe pourpre éclatante, mais surtout carnivore. Juste avant que la machoire de la beauté florale ne se referme sur un doigt de cet énergumène au cheveux bleus, Nuriko la lui prit, la main, et l'entraina hors des jardins, dans un magnifique palais dont la multitude de couloirs était richement décorée.

Kanon aurait bien voulu s'arreter pour contempler ces gravures comme il avait contemplé le jardin, mais la force de Nuriko tout simplement… surprenante, l'en empecha. A defaut de pouvoir s'arreter, il aimerait au moins savoir où est qu'ils allaient ?

Nuriko, où est ce qu'on…

Le jeune androgyne poussa alors un lourd battant, et entra, avec Kanon à sa suite, dans la grande salle du trône.

Nuriko fut heureux de voir que les étoiles de Suzaku étaient deja toutes presentes. Il se tourna vers Kanon.

Reste là, ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Kanon hocha la tête docilement.

Nuriko se dirigea alors vers Hotohori.

Nuriko, que se passe t-il ? qui est cet homme ?

Hotohori, je crois… qu'une nouvelle prêtresse est arrivée.

Le jeune empereur observa cet homme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait derrière Nuriko et regardait d'un air beat les plafonds décorés de la grande salle..

Très bien. Vérifie tes dires en discutant un peu avec lui, je me charge de mettre au courant les autres étoiles.

Kanon et Nuriko échangèrent donc quelques mots, et les yeux de Nuriko s'arrondirent à mesure que Kanon lui parlait. Quand Hotohori demanda enfin a Nuriko de lui exposer la situation, Nuriko resta quelques secondes silencieux.

Votre Majesté, je vous présente donc Kanon. Il vient de… regard interrogateur vers Kanon Tresse ?

Grèce ! répondit Kanon, effaré que l'on puisse ne pas connaître la Grèce.

Oui, Grèce. Et je crois qu'il… enfin que c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. Et qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte de la situation. En fait il ne sait rien, acheva Nuriko, prit au dépourvu.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne quittait son monde pour faire partie du monde du livre. Déjà, quelques années auparavant, Nuriko et les autres étoiles avaient eu pour devoir de protéger Miaka, la prêtresse de Suzaku. Après avoir invoqué Suzaku, Miaka était retournée dans son monde, au Japon, accompagnée de Tamahomé, une autre étoile de Suzaku. Et depuis, plus personne n'avait de nouvelles (et hop, deux problèmes en moins. Oui, on adoooore Miaka, z'avez remarqué ?)

Alors qu'un silence s'etait installé dans la pièce, laissant a chacun libre cour a sa reflexion, le pied de Chiriko se mit a briller, et son signe d'étoile de Suzaku apparut.

Il s'approcha de Kanon qui, s'il n'avait pas été chevalier et habitué aux démonstrations paranormales, aurait été effrayé plutôt que surpris.

La voix de Chiriko résonna alors dans la salle, plus mure et posée que celle d'un enfant de son age.

_« Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune nymphe qui obtint les sept leviathans et qui grâce a eux, réalisa ses rêves… »_

_« Ce récit constitue en lui même une formule magique, celui qui en achèvera la lecture obtiendra a son tour le pouvoir de réaliser ses rêves. »_

_« Car l'histoire se matérialisera dans la réalité dès que le livre sera ouvert… »_

Kanon réagit alors

C'est ce que j'ai lu en ouvrant ce bouquin !

Alors tu as ouvert le Livre des Ecrits des quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre ?

Euh… oui ?

Tu n'as pas pu lire la suite ?

La suite ? quelle suite ?

Cette suite.

Et Chiriko continua son monologue.

« La jeune nymphe arrivera après les prêtresse de Suzaku et de Seiryu. Aidée par leurs étoiles, la Nymphe retrouvera ses léviathans pour rentrer chez elle. Ils l'aideront à obtenir les quatre Glaiades qui reconstitueront sa robe de plumes, pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses cieux. Les Glaiades sont… »

Soudain, Chiriko vacilla, et son signe disparut de son pied. Il tourna la tête a droite a gauche, puis se tourna vers Kanon, le dévisagea, et sourit.

Kanon regarda les autres, suspicieux.

C'était quoi ce truc ?

Hotohori se leva pour aller rejoindre Kanon.

Kanon… Ce message t'était destiné…

Je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me concerne. Il est question d'une… nymphe ! Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai l'air d'une nymphe ! (Tiya et Dahlia : vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)

Les six étoiles de Suzaku s'entr-regardèrent, l'air convaincu.

Et le silence qui répondit a Kanon (pour la deuxième fois de la journée) suffit a le faire sortir de ses gonds.

JE SUIS UN HOMME ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE DE NYMPHE ! MOI SUJET MASCULIN ! CHROMOSOMES XY ! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS MONTRE ! (Tiya : tes chromosomes ?)

Et Kanon aurait sûrement enlevé plus que son tee-shirt si Nuriko ne lui avait pas remit les idées en place avec une bonne claque. Et les claques de Nuriko, ça calme n'importe quel chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux en colère. (Tiya : enfin j'crois…)

Kanon se décolla donc du mur en y laissant sa marque, formant un hiéroglyphe d'un tout nouveau genre avant-gardiste. Nuriko lui prit la main pour le mener dehors afin qu'il calme ses ardeurs (lesqueeelles ?) pendant qu'Hotohori prenait ses dispositions pour que Kanon s'installe au palais.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanonshi No Ceres 

Chapitre 2 .

Le lendemain matin, Kanon sentit les rayons du soleil caresser sa joue et venir taquiner ses paupières closes, aux longs cils d'ébène recourbés. Le dragonichou grogna entre deux draps : il avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille ! Tout grognon de si bon matin, il se leva et… se cogna le pied contre un meuble (sisi le petit orteil, même que ça fait super mal).

Le temps de faire « kai kai kai » en sautant a cloche pied, Kanon réalisa qu'il ne devait PAS y avoir de meuble a cet endroit dans sa chambre. Quel était le BOULET qui s'était senti l'âme d'un décorateur d'intérieur en pleine nuit ! Si jamais je l'attrape ce petit $£µù§ !

En fait, Kanon se remémora un peu tard OU il était. Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Godamned… se dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Apres ces moult péripéties fortes en émotions, Kanon décida de partir explorer le palais, en espérant ne pas tomber sur cette grande « folle » a la force cachée de Nuriko (T&D : Ho ! c'est le « brave et valeureux guerrier Nuriko » ! )

Manque de bol, a peine avait-il fait un pas hors de sa chambre que celui ci lui tomba dessus comme une fleur (style « glompage » -)

Bonjour Kanon ! Bien dormi ? Bon écoute ma puce, tout le monde t'attend dans la grande salle près de la bibliothèque, tu viens ?

.. « ma puce » ? … « BIBLIOTHEQUE » ?

Aaaaah que non ! Je me ferai pas avoir deux fois ! je mettrai plus JAMAIS les pieds dans une bibliothèque, ou même une grande salle avec des bouquins !

Une bibliothèque ?

TA GUEU … !

Mais Nuriko venait de lui saisir la main en riant, et c'était reparti pour un tour pour une course effrénée dans les couloirs.

Dans la grande salle, les autres étoiles attendaient patiemment Kanon et Nuriko, qui firent une entrée en fanfare.

Et le Dragonichou, aussi connu sous le nom de Nymphe (muhuhu) n'eut pas le temps de pester, que déjà Hotohori lui proposait d'en savoir plus sur son rôle de Nymphe.

L'ex-dragon des mers soupira en se pinçant la base du nez.

Nuriko lui en avait pas mal parlé pendant la veille, peut être pour le rassurer, mais sans entrer dans les details. Et Kanon lui avait promis de ne pas faire de scènes. De toute façon, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu le pire. Enfin il croyait… Car pour en être persuadé, il lui fallait remettre les pieds dans une bibliothèque. Celle ci là, pas loin du tout.

C'est ainsi qu'un étrange cortège se dirigea vers ze FAMEUSE bibliothèque : Chichiri et Chiriko en tête, suivis d'un Kanon tout de même pas très rassuré, voire de moins en moins rassuré a mesure que la monumentale, sacro-sainte porte se faisait plus nette.

D'une grande magnanimité, Chichiri et Chiriko laissèrent à Kanon le soin d'ouvrir la porte. C'est qu'il fallait le soigner de sa phobie des bibliothèques ce petit !

D'une main tremblante mais néanmoins ferme, il tourna la poignée et… AAAAH ! Des milliers… non des DIZAINES de milliers de livres, et autant de problèmes en plus pour lui, dont la vue de pages assemblées en petits tas appelés livres (eh oui) effrayait toujours autant. Il sentit alors que cette histoire allait mal finir pour lui et le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait depuis qu'il était devenu la Nymphe.

Chichiri lui posa alors une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Ne t'inquiète pas Kanon, nous allons t'aider Chiriko et moi. Nous connaissons bien cette bibliotheque.

Chiriko reprit

Va t'installer a une table pendant que nous t'apportons les ouvrages relatifs à la Nymphe.

Kanon soupira un vague « ok » avant de s'asseoir devant la première table venue.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que ne s'empilent devant lui quelques livres d'apparence tres ancienne.

Kanon ferma les yeux, puis prit son courage a deux mains, en même temps que le premier livre devant lui.

Et a mesure qu'il tournait les pages, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. La Nymphe devait reconstituer sa robe de plumes avant de rentrer chez elle. Bon ça, il le savait déjà. Auparavant, elle devait partir a la recherche de ses sept leviathans qui l'aideraient dans sa quête. Savait déjà aussi. Mais c'est la que ça devenait… intéressant. (T : intéressant ?)

« Les leviathans sont la représentation des personnes chères a la Nymphe dans son monde d'origine. Mais dans cette autre réalité, leur vécu sont différents, leurs souvenirs aussi… »

Kanon ferma le livre qu'il reposa sur la table, puis, appuyant ses coudes sur sa chaise, ferma les yeux, et laissa libre cours a sa réflexion.

S'il avait bien compris… Il risquait de rencontrer qu'il connaissait dans son monde… mais eux ne le reconnaîtraient pas…

Génial T.T '.

Soudain, Kanon sentit une aura familière.

Quand on parle du loup… (T : on en voit la queue ? D : baffe)

Kanon vit de longues mèches blondes se glisser entre deux rayons. Il se leva comme un ressort, et se précipita vers…

Aucun doute possible. Cette haute silhouette altière, couronnée de longues mèches lisses et blondes comme les blés…

Shaka.

Eh ben tiens, la grande blonde. Je tiens à lui vraiment tant que ça ?

Il fallait croire. Et la Vierge qui se vit détaillé de la tête aux pieds par un individu… suspect ? s'approcha de lui et murmura doucement

Excusez moi… je peux vous aider ?

Ce vouvoiement fut comme un électrochoc pour Kanon. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce bouquin racontait n'importe quoi, Shaka ne pouvait PAS ne pas se souvenir de lui !

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond.

Shaka, c'est moi, Kanon ! Tu…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un signe étrange venait d'apparaître sur le front de la Vierge.

Les yeux de Shaka s'arrondirent de stupeur.

Vous… vous êtes la Nymphe ? C'est bien vous ?

Kanon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shaka s'inclinait respectueusement devant lui.

Non mais y'me joue quoi là ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'incline comme ça face a moi, pensa Kanon, incrédule. Alors comme ça, ils seront tous a mes pieds ? Intéressant… sourire narquois

Au Sanctuaire… 

(Note : n'oubliez pas que le temps dans le livre s'écoule beaucoup plus vite que dans le monde réel. Kanon a passé la nuit dans le livre, mais il ne s'est écoulé qu'a peine une demi heure au Sanctuaire.)

Cela faisait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que Kanon avait quitté la table. Il était hors de question pour Saga qu'il parte à la recherche de ce… de cette andouille ! qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et en plus, il n'avait pas fini sa cinquième part de Forêt Noire (T : pas taper ! c'est l'idée de Dahlia !). Kanon devait s'être réfugié dans un coin du Sanctuaire pour observer la mer. Et bien s'il voulait voir la mer, Saga était près a remédier a ce problème au prochain coup comme ça . Et il l'observerait aux premières loges dans une grotte agrémentée de jolis barreaux par ses bons soins ! Nah ! Ca lui apprendra . Mais si Saga continuait de se faire des films en reprenant pour la sixième fois de gâteau, les autres Golds estimaient que la situation avait assez duré. Certes, Saga était sous le coup de la colère, et ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il… pensait, mais il fallait faire quelque chose pour retrouver Kanon. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec lui !

Après lui avoir demandé, supplier, après l'avoir même menacé d'aller voir Shion pour qu'il le mette a la porte du temple des Gémeaux, les golds finirent par convaincre Saga de partir a la recherche de son frère. C'etait lui qui le connaissait le mieux tout de même !

Le plus sur moyen de retrouver Kanon au plus vite était de se séparer. Ainsi Camus et Milo partirent d'un coté, tandis que deux autres groups, DM et Aphrodite et Saga et Shaka partirent également dans des directions différentes.

Mais ils ignoraient que les aventures de celui qu'ils recherchaient allaient avoir de grandes conséquences sur eux…

Dans le Kanto… (dans un bouquin…)

La Nymphe avait donc trouvé son premier leviathan. Et pas des moindres, car celui ci était le plus jeune conseiller de l'Empereur Hotohori, et savait depuis sa naissance qu'il était un leviathan, chargé de veiller sur une ravissante nymphe qui bouleverserait sa vie. Certes, il avait été surpris par l'apparence de cette dernière, mais ce jeune homme, Kanon, était somme toute d'une grande beauté.

Shaka observait Kanon qui bougeait dans tous les sens en parlant avec Hotohori. Une grand beauté assez vivace apparemment…

Le blond connaissait bien la légende de la Nymphe et s'il était le premier leviathan que Kanon avait trouvé… Alors ils devaient partir a la recherche des six autres leviathans.

Shaka prit donc la parole

Kanon calme toi. Nous devons avant tout chercher les autres leviathans. J'ai entendu parlé d'un jeune homme dans un village voisin, et qui aurait un signe étrange sur la main. Il se peut que ce soit le signe de la Nymphe. De toute façon tu le reconnaîtra, comme tu m'as reconnu, n'est ce pas ?

Euh… eh bien oui, je suppose…

Alors mettons nous en route le plus vite possible.

Nuriko s'approcha de Hotohori

Ne devrions nous pas les accompagner ?

Je ne peux pas quitter le palais… soupira le jeune empereur. Shaka, Kanon, trois étoiles de Suzaku vous accompagneront.

Kanon se tourna vers Hotohori

Pourquoi trois ?

Parce que je dois rester au palais, que Chiriko va continuer les recherches sur la Nymphe, et que Mitsukaké sera notre lien avec vous. (Souvenez vous, avec le ptit chat Tama…)

Kanon compta sur ses doigts.

Ca veut dire…

Ca veut dire que Chichiri, Tasuki et Nuriko vous accompagneront. Ca fait trois.

… Ben oui je le savais.

Apres un déjeuner au palais et des adieux déchirants (TT'), la surprenante petite troupe se mit en route pour le village de Chengsû.

Nuriko resta avec Kanon pendant le trajet, ce dernier n'étant toujours pas très a l'aise dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'en était attendrissant, songea Nuriko.

Il découvrit que cette Nymphe, sous ses airs un peu « défensifs » cherchait avant tout a masquer une peut-être trop grande sensibilité.

Kanon quant à lui, fut agréablement surpris que Nuriko soit si compréhensif. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré et se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien se lier d'amitié avec des gens dans ce nouveau monde.

Même s'il devrait rentrer chez lui tôt ou tard. D'ailleurs, Saga commençait a lui manquer, malgré leur petite dispute…

Kanon ? A quoi penses-tu ?

A…à mon monde, dit-il dans un faible sourire.

Le visage de Nuriko s'attrista.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous retrouverons vite les leviathans, j'en suis certain.

Kanon fut touché par ces paroles, et adressa un franc sourire a Nuriko, qui valait bien tous les « merci » du monde.

Soudain, Shaka se retourna vers Kanon.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

En effet, au loin se profilaient les toits de nombreuses maisons, dont les cheminées fumaient, témoignant d'une activité dans le village de Chengsû.

Kanon sentit sa motivation et son courage revenir au galop. Haut les cœurs ! Mieux valait rester positif, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Et l'ex-dragon des mers se dirigea tout sourire avec sa nouvelle bande vers Chengsû.

Chengsû… Petit village au cœur du Kanto, réputé pour son accueil chaleureux et ses boulettes de riz au curry (ben ouais). Cette charmante bourgade est entourée par un adorable petit bois dont la faune et la flore émerveilleraient n'importe quel spécialiste, et surplombée par l'imposante et majestueuse montagne de Shinzao au Nord. Ses habitants, environs un millier, sont paisibles, vivent en harmonie, et rien ne semble pouvoir troubler le calme qui règne dans ce village…

KOUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

… A part ca. Ca, c'est Kanon, en train de piquer une nouvelle crise. Mais pourquoi donc ?

Parce que la petite vieille en face de lui venait de lui annoncer le plus mauvaise nouvelle qu'il ai entendue depuis… euh environs quelques heures.

Mais oui, comme j'vous dit ! Le ptit gars qu'vous cherchez est parti, hein.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la TETE ?

Ah non non, c'est pas la fée clochette. Mais il est quand même parti y'a au moins six mois, y doit déjà être loin… (T&D : EXPLOSEES de rire !)

Kanon se sentit défaillir, quand un jeune homme robuste sortit d'une des maisonnettes qui jalonnaient la rue dans laquelle Kanon et ses (nouveaux) petits copains se trouvaient.

Maman qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

Mais rien du tout, enfin !

Le jeune homme s'adressa directement a Kanon

Que vous arrive t il ?

Euh je, euh… nous cherchons un j-jeune homme avec un signe euh… bizarre sur la la la main.

Aaaaah, vous parlez de Jonas !

Jonas ? se dit Kanon. Connaît pas d'Jonas moi…

Et euh… vous pouvez me parler un peu de lui ? de Jonas ?

C'est un étranger, il est arrivé au village il y a quelques années, blessé, et on a cru qu'il ne survivrai pas. Mais il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air. Il a survécu et depuis, il est resté ici. C'est le doyen qui l'a recueillit Jonas n'a jamais voulu parler de son passé, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'échouer ici. En fait, c'est un garçon très serviable, mais qui parle peu. Personne ne connaît son vrai nom, d'ailleurs, pas même le doyen si ça se trouve… En tout cas il est parti chasser , vous devriez peut être l'attendre chez le doyen. C'est la maison en tuiles noires au bout de la rue.

Le temps que Kanon digère la quantité d'informations ASTRONOMIQUE au vu de la capacité de son cerveau a l'heure actuelle, Shaka avait courtoisement remercié ce jeune homme, puis avait entraîné Kanon encore en état de léthargie profonde à sa suite.

Arrivé dans l'adorrrrrrable petite maison de tuile noire en bas de la rue dont le monsieur a bien voulu nous indiquer le chemin béni soit il, Kanon frappa a la porte. Il entendit la voix d'un vieillard qui répondit « Jonas c'est déjà toi ? »

Euh… non monsieur, mais excusez moi, je recherche Jonas, est ce que vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

Silence. Kanon commença tout de suite a se pincer la base du nez pour se calmer. Il commencer a en avoir RAS LE BOL des sil…

La porte devant lui venait de s'ouvrir, et Kanon découvrit dans l'embrasure un vieillard voûté, avec une longue barbe blanche, et des sourcils, tellement longs eux aussi qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Mais étrangement, Kanon trouvait qu'il ne dégageait rien de sénile ou usé. Ce vieillard était de ceux qui ont vu beaucoup de choses, et dont la sagesse inspire le respect et même la crainte.

C'est d'une voix très posée que le vieillard demanda

Pourquoi cherchez vous Jonas ?

On pouvait déceler dans sa voix des intonations de méfiance, mais aussi d'inquiétude, vis a vis de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. (petit fils ?)

Il les fit entrer, et cette fois ci ce fut Chichiri qui du expliquer au vieillard la légende de la Nymphe. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'air surpris. Une lueur de malice brilla derrière ses longs sourcils

Je savais que viendrai le jour ou Jonas devrait partir. Le jour ou son rôle de leviathan le rattraperait malgré tout. Il a tenté d'y échapper, il y a quelques années en se réfugiant ici. Dans son village d'origine, le fait qu'une marque étrange apparaisse sur sa main était un mauvais présage. Ce garçon était détesté. Ici, personne ne le considère comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure mais… il n'assume pas son rôle de leviathan. Il en est même venu a haïr cette marque et a vouloir se l'ôter avec un couteau… Je vous en prie, aidez le a s'accepter complètement…

Quelques minutes de recueillement passèrent, quand soudain, ils entendirent une voix androgyne briser ce silence religieux.

-Grand-père, tu es là ? Je suis rentré ! j'ai rapporté…

Soudain le jeune s'immobilisa. Lorsqu'il vit tous ces étrangers, sa physionomie se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

Qui êtes vous ? que venez vous faire ici ? demanda t-il, menaçant.

Kanon quant a lui, n'en revenait pas. Celui qui se tenait devant lui… Cet être parfaitement androgyne, ces boucles couleur du pacifique, et des yeux comme deux turquoises, qui à cet instant précis lançaient des éclairs…

Aphrodite… murmura t il.

Le Poissons, bouleversé d'entendre son prénom jamais prononcé depuis des années, eut un mouvement de recul.

Jonas, c'est la Nymphe. Tu dois la suivre, mon enfant je t'en prie… c'est écrit… sur ta main.

Aphrodite porta sa main devant ses yeux, puis eut une mine dégoûtée et cracha

Ca jamais.

Et il courut hors de la maison, se dirigea vers le bois d'ou il venait, pour se réfugier quelque part où personne ne le verrait, et tenter d'endiguer a nouveau toutes ces émotions qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire remonter a la surface.

_Notes : Pourkouwaaaaaaa j'écris pas assez viteuh ? ouin TwT… J'ai hâte que le yaoi arrive. En tout cas, dans les deux prochains chapitres ça va s'accélérer, et surtout niveau yaoi (j'en pouvais pluuuuuus !)_

_J'ai hâte aussi de les voir gambader en pleine nature avec juste quelques feuilles de bonzaï pour cacher leur nudité, et leurs torses musclés recouverts de peintures de guerre, dansant la nuit, les soirs de pleine lune ! nyahahahaha !_

_Hem. --_

_Nakago… mmmh il devrait pas tarder, lol !_

… _En fait, Dahlia et moi on se rend compte, doucement mais sûrement, que cette fic va etre beaucoup plus longue que prévu… aie aie aie _

_Mirchi beaucoup d'avoir lu et plein de bisounours (gamme multi-parfums)_

_Tiya et Dahlia._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanonshi no Ceres**

Chapitre 3 

Ils regardèrent tous effarés Jonas s'enfoncer dans la forêt allant ainsi au devant d'un certain nombre de dangers…

Mu par un élan de courage, Kanon se précipita à sa suite mais fut bientôt stoppé par une tornade de mèches blondes.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je poursuis cet imbécile, Shaka pousse toi!

Nuriko s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Nous ne savons même pas où il est parti. De plus, je pense qu'il a besoin de rester un peu seul pour réfléchir.

- Et nous ne pouvons décemment laisser la Nymphe s'aventurer seule dans cette forêt!

- QUOI LA NYMPHE? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou sinon je vais être obligé de te faire une démonstration de ma virilité, ou du moins le peu qu'il me reste après que tu m'ais appelé comme ça!

- Quelle virilité? Demanda notre blonde préférée , perplexe…

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Je vais l'étriper! Montjoie St- Denis! Que je trépasse si je faiblis! ( Dahlia: toutes mes excuses…)

Mais comme la Vierge continuait de le regarder, placide et interdit, et que Kanon gesticulait dans tous les sens de plus en plus vite, Nuriko se sentit à regret obligé d'intervenir en collant une baffe à la catastrophe bleue devant lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, se frottant la joue avec un air tout à fait kawaii, le Dragon des Mers, cette fois plus viril du tout, se réfugia en gémissant dans la maison du grand-père de Jonas pour se calmer.

Nuriko soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Quand la Nymphe serait effectivement calmée, ils partiraient à la recherche de Jonas.

Et pendant que Nuriko essayait de persuader Kanon d'arrêter de jouer à princesse Sarah (du genre je porte tous les malheurs de la Terre), Jonas continuait d'avancer sans vraiment savoir où aller, les mêmes mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête… c'est ecrit sur ta main…c'est ton destin…

- ET ALORS? Jusqu'à présent, j'étais heureux! De quel droit des étrangers viennent me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie? se sentit obligé de hurler Jonas, comme pour se soulager.

Il s'arrêta net et s'appuya contre un arbre, posant ses mains et son front contre l'écorce rugueuse.

Mais le pire, se dit-il, c'est que j'ai l'impression que je dois les suivre. Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne veux pas les suivre mais je me sens attiré par eux…

Dans un mouvement de rage et d'impuissance, il abattit son poing sur le tronc de l'arbre à plusieurs reprises.

Son désespoir l'empêchait de prendre conscience qu'il était observé…

_Chez le grand-pépé_ ( Dahlia:pour faire plaisir à Tiya! Non! Me tape paaaaaaaas! )…

Nuriko commençait à perdre SERIEUSEMENT patience! Et avec la force qu'on lui connaît (faut pas l'énerver…) il attrapa la Nymphe par le bras et le tira de sa cachette.

- Bon, maintenant arrête de te comporter comme un gamin à qui on vient de refuser un caprice!

- Je croyais que j'étais une nymphe, rétorqua Kanon sur un ton équivoque

- PEU IMPORTE!

Et sans transition (c'est dur l'écriture! ), Nuriko, Shaka et Kanon se mirent alors à la recherche de Jonas. Déjà, au bout de quelques kilomètres, ils aperçurent au loin la chevelure (Dahlia: bleu lagon? Tiya: Mais non, on dit bleu pacifique! Dahlia: bon, j'ai la solution…on va dire…) bleue lagon du Pacifique (!).

-APHRODITE!

Kanon venait de hurler en gesticulant dans tous les sens comme il savait si bien le faire, troublant ainsi le repos de Dame Nature.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux. Et il se sentit soudainement rassuré. Peut-être que c'était vraiment son destin. Peut-être qu'il stagnait dans ce village avec son grand-père d'adoption. Et sûrement regretterait il toute sa vie de ne pas les suivre…Alors pourquoi pas?

Le Poissons se sentait prêt à faire face à sa destinée. Il adressa à Kanon qui courait vers lui un beau sourire. Mais soudainement il fut bâillonné et sa taille emprisonnée dans un bras puissant.

Une voix grave lança:

« je vous l'emprunte! »

Et sans autre forme de procès, sous les yeux écarquillés, ébahis et paniqués de Shaka, Nuriko et Kanon (à qui est quel regard?), Aphrodite fut assommé et emporté à toute vitesse dans les profondeurs de la forêt par un homme masqué (naaaaan, pas Zorro! w ) qui laissa une petite carte.

-VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LE RETENIR? tonna alors une voix sortie de nulle part.

Shaka, Nuriko et Kanon se retournèrent alors subitement les yeux écarquillés, ébahis et paniqués…

Pour Kanon, c'en était trop! Après le sosie de Shaka, le sosie d'Aphrodite, il était face au sosie, purement et simplement, de…Aiolia!

Encore un !, songea Kanon à la fois blasé et surpris.

Pendant ce temps, Nuriko ramassa la petite carte et l'inspecta:

- C'est quoi Cat's Eyes?

Mais le Lion sortait ses crocs, et continuait de les apostropher d'une manière tout sauf courtoise …

- Ça fait des mois que je traque cet imbécile de brigand masqué, et quand j'ai une chance de mettre la main dessus (dessus où? dessus où?) voilà quatre crétins profonds qui débarquent et font TOUT RATER!

- EHO! Un peu d'respect, tu ne sais même pas à qui tu t'adresses!

Nuriko n'appréciait que très peu qu'on le traite de crétin profond…

- Je m'en fous royalement!

- Ah oui? Et la Nymphe sacrée ça te dit quelque chose?

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'agrandirent pour prendre la dimension de plats à tarte (ou roues de chariots…) et après quelques secondes de stupeur totale, il s'agenouilla dans un profond respect devant…Shaka.

C'est au tour de nos trois joyeux compères d'avoir les yeux ronds comme des roues de chariots…Enfin, trois, c'est vite dit puisqu'à l'étonnement succède l'hilarité chez l'un de nos compagnons…devinez qui…

-MUHAHAHAHAHA! La Nymphe! Bon, les gars, puisque vous avez votre nymphe, je peux partir moi!

Notre petit Kanon commençait déjà à gambader joyeusement dans la forêt à la recherche de la sortie lorsqu'une main ferme lui attrapa le bras et le ramena illico presto auprès d'eux.

- TOI! TU RESTES LA! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, hurla Nuriko, visiblement de plus en plus agacé par la situation qui se compliquait, tout comme par le comportement du Dragon des Mers.

- Attendez! Je comprends plus rien! Qui est la Nymphe,grogna alors Aiolia qui commençait à perdre patience.

- C'est…lui! Soupira alors Nuriko en désignant Kanon qui une fois de plus boudait…

- Ne me dites pas que c'est ce crétin des Alpes irrespectueux, de la mentalité d'un boudin d'eau (T&D : créature aquatique au nom très…exotique qui se trouverait à la Réunion. AUCUNE allusion perverse! Dédicace pour Marie! ) qui aurait passé trop de temps en eau douce, qui doit sauver notre pays? s'inquiéta Aiolia.

- Si…

Trois anges passent

Seulement, si Nuriko n'apprécie pas qu'on le traite d'abruti, Kanon apprécie d'autant moins qu'on le traite de bou…boudin d'eau!

- Et toi alors! Tu parles d'un abruti, tu me fais le même effet qu'un lion qui a perdu son dentier! Même pas capable de capturer cet imbécile de rital qui vient d'enlever l'autre suédois! AAAAAAAAARGH Nuriko, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Comme Kanon venait de se pendre au cou de Nuriko en gémissant bruyamment, celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Là, là, calme toi, on va rentrer et aviser…

Shaka s'inclina devant Aiolia, celui-ci lui rendit son salut.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes des « nôtres »?

- Oui…je porte la marque des Leviathans…Excusez moi de ma méprise.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'était même plutôt flatteur, ajouta Shaka avec un doux sourire. Nuriko a raison, rentrons au village pour clarifier tout cela…

(piu piu piu…)

Pendant ce temps là…

Le kidnappeur (que nous appellerons…Death Mask…parce qu'il porte un masque de la mort qui tue tout…même les Schtroumpfs! Dahlia: voilà Tiya, contente? --' Tiya: vouiiiiiii ! ) venait d'arriver avec sa « proie » dans un coin reculé de la forêt, abritant les vestiges d'un quelconque petit temple antique en pierre abandonné et envahi par le lierre, officiant désormais en tant que cachette pour un brigand.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU ME VEUX? hurla Jonas qui venait de reprendre connaissance. ON NE ME LAISSERA DONC JAMAIS EN PAIX?

- Calme toi! Je ne te ferai pas de mal… J'ai horreur de blesser la beauté. Je suis juste une sorte de…collectionneur nous dirons…Je collectionne les belles choses, amore mio (bah oui, n'oublions pas que c'est un Italien!)

- J'ai l'air d'être une pièce de collection?

- Hummm…Tu veux que je te montre? demanda alors DM, un petit sourire lubrique sur les lèvres… Je dois même dire que tu es ma plus belle prise! Et tu sais ce que j'en fais de mes trésors?

DM empoigna alors Jonas et le mena alors encore plus loin dans la forêt, dans un lieu presque inaccessible. DM commença alors à retirer l'épais manteau que portait le jeune Leviathan pour que celui ci n'ait plus qu'une fine tunique épousant les contours de sa delicieuse silhouette, laissant à DM la plus tentante des visions. Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres charnues, promesse d'évènements des plus réjouissants…Tout cela ne se passa pas sans mal évidemment…Jonas se débattait comme il pouvait mais sa course pour échapper à Kanon et les autres l'avait épuisé. Avant même de pouvoir crier « pitié », Jonas se retrouvait ainsi à la merci de DM. Celui ci sortit alors une chaîne qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui avant de partir, et entreprit d'attacher les poignets de Jonas, qui se retrouva alors suspendu au dessus du sol, l'autre extrémité étant accrochée à un gros anneau en métal cloué au mur. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté ainsi, les chaînes blessaient sa peau délicate, il frissonnait vêtu seulement de sa tunique. Ses frissons étaient également des frissons de terreur, son corps librement exposé aux regards étranges et intéressés de DeathMask, aux désirs de DeathMask…Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Jonas. Cette situation humiliante (T&D qui chantent à tue tête: « contempt me more darlin' ! humiliate me more darlin' ! » ) le rendait fou, sa dignité s'était envolée, il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait encore rester ainsi, ce que DeathMask lui ferait, ce que DeathMask attendait de lui…

Pendant ce temps, au village, la situation avait été éclaircie. Aiolia était donc lui aussi un Léviathan mais aussi un mercenaire qui traquait depuis longtemps le redoutable bandit amateur de belles choses qu'on appelait DeathMask. Après avoir moultement tergiversé et calmé Kanon dont la fréquence des crises d'hystérie se faisait de plus en plus accélérée, Aiolia décida de les guider à travers la forêt, dans le repaire du bandit masqué (concombre masqué?). DeathMask ne s'y rendait pas souvent, mais maintenant qu'il avait un otage il ne pouvait l'avoir emmené que là bas. Notre troupe de gais lurons retourna donc dans la forêt que Kanon qualifiait de « maudite », en étrange résonnance avec une certaine bibliothèque.

Dans le repère de DeathMask, les choses s'accéléraient… Le bandit s'était déjà attaqué au haut de la tunique de Jonas, ses mains commençaient à s'aventurer « dangereusement » vers la bas tout en prenant soin de caresser longuement chaque partie du corps de son prisonnier…

C'est alors que, sans autre forme de procès, la joyeuse troupe arriva , avec la grâce d'un hippopotame ayant mis de gros sabots, et engagea la bagarre avec DM (très épique tout ça…oui, on sait quatre contre un c'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça!). Dans la bagarre, une main (qui a dit baladeuse?) agrippa la tunique de DeathMask qui par la même occasion se déchira et laissa entrevoir…un tatoomon des Léviathans? Naaaaaaaaaaan! (pour plus de précisions, veuillez consulter notre rubrique goodies! )…le signe de la Nymphe!

Stupeur totale dans les deux camps…

- UN LEVIATHAN? rugit Aiolia, sous les yeux écarquillés, ébahis, paniqués de DM, Jonas, Nuriko, Kanon et Shaka.

- Comment? Vous connaissez cette histoire? demanda DM, perplexe…

- Oui, et celui que tu as torturé est également un Léviathan. Tu dois nous suivre…prononça Nuriko théâtralement. La Nymphe est avec nous…tu dois « la » servir…

Kanon qui se cachait derrière le rideau de cheveux de Shaka (l'est courageux le bonhomme…--') fut littéralement propulsé devant les yeux de tout le monde par le bras vigoureux de Nuriko qui finissait par en avoir marre de s'occuper des tâches administratives, travail de Kanon (présentations officielles, « enrôlement » des Leviathans…T&D: A quand le visite médicale? )

- Euh…oui…je…bienvenue! (bon début Kanon!)…euh…je suis…bon, je peux le dire…la Nymphe…je…t'ordonne de me suivre! Ouais! Crains moi, agenoues toi devant moi, vénère moi! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! w (dommage Kanon, tu avais pourtant bien commencé…fais attention à ton auguste faciès maintenant…on sait jamais…)

A la surprise générale, et surtout celle de Kanon, DM s'agenouilla devant ce dernier et prononça ces mots très simples:

- Je ne suis né que pour vous servir ravissante Nymphe! (Tiya, Dahlia et Kanon: Oo;;;;;;;;)

- Je suppose que je vais devoir vivre avec le souvenir de ces dernières heures et supporter la présence de ce…monstre…murmura Jonas.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu viens avec nous? demanda Shaka

- Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi ces dernières heures et il est temps que je trouve ma place dans ce monde. (mémo: arrêter de regarder Mulan!)

(Tiya: hem…bon Dahlia, c'est peut-être l'heure de détacher Aphrodite!… Dahlia: Oups!)

DM détacha son captif du haut de son perchoir (voilà…c'est fait!) et lui prit les mains pour les lui masser.

- Je suis désolé. Tu sais, je ne serais jamais allé trop loin. Je tiens aux belles choses, et toi…tu es divinement beau. Loin de moi l'idée de te blesser…

Un arrière plan type shojo, tout rose avec plein d'étoiles et des gerbes de roses rouges en pleine éclosion apparut derrière DM et Aphrodite, et soudain, les quatre autres se sentirent de trop…( w ptdrrrrr!)

Les joues d'Aphrodite rosirent légèrement, puis il sourit et répondit

- Merci, c'est un beau compliment.

- De rien, la mia Bellezza…

Kanon éclata d'un gros rire gras, pas naturel, et parla d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle aussi…

- AHAHA! BEN ON VA RENTRER MAINT'NANT HEIN! LET'S GO! I WILL SURVIVE!

C'est donc Kanon et Nuriko en tête, Shaka et Aiolia au milieu Aphrodite et DM fermant la marche qui regagnèrent le village.

_Chez pépé (…re Castor racontes nous une histoire)_

Attablés chez Jonas, ou plutôt Aphrodite maintenant, Shaka lança :

- Il nous manque donc trois léviathans. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous pourrions commencer nos recherches…

Angelo prit alors un air important, en se gratouillant le menton.

- Héhé…j'ai entendu parler de deux Léviathans dans une des grandes villes proches de ce village. Ils disent ouvertement qu'ils attendent impatiemment la Nymphe, on va pas les faire attendre plus longtemps!

Aphrodite répondit, émerveillé

-WAOUH! T'en sais des choses! (Aphrodite, reconverti en première groupie de DM…)

- Comme quoi ça sert de jouer les Robins des Bois, ajouta Kanon, narquois…

Nuriko tapa du poing sur la table avant qu'un autre « conflit » n'éclate.

- Très bien, nous partons donc immédiatement pour cette ville, pas de temps à perdre!

Et après des adieux déchirants (à qui comment pourquoi?) ils partirent vers cette ville qui allait leur réserver bien des surprises. (OOOOOOH oui!)

_Au Sanctuaire…_

Aldébaran, Mü, Dohko, Shura, Aioros étaient revenus au temple du bélier des fois que Kanon aurait fini de bouder ou des envies de forêt noire…

De leur côté, Aiolia, Aphrodite et DM étaient partis du côté de la falaise…

Aphrodite sentit alors une main lui caressant doucement le dos, cette même main descendait maintenant au niveau de ses reins, un souffle se faisait de plus en plus fort dans son cou…c'était Angelo qui se trouvait à une distance plus très catholique de son corps…

- Attends, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques là, lâcha Aphrodite dont les joues commençaient à prendre une délicate teinte rosée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, il y a comme une force mystérieuse qui me pousse à prendre soin de toi, j'ai la sensation que je dois te protéger, tu es comme…un trésor, une pièce de collection inestimable que je dois exhiber (T&D: Exhibe le! Exhibe le!), que je veux garder rien que pour moi en même temps, murmura DM, un sourire à la fois étrange et bienveillant se dessinant sur son visage…

- Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu es vraiment bizarre…tu me fais peur…une étrange douleur ceint mes poignets quand tu es trop proche de moi…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Aphrodite tenta de se masser les tempes pour y voir plus clair. (Et ca marche que dalle, car seules Dahlia et Tiya detiennent la CLE du mystère !)

- Tu veux que je t'examine? murmura DM à l'oreille d'Aphrodite, ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa « proie », explorant maintenant le torse du chevalier lentement pour ne pas manquer une seule partie de ce corps qu'il désirait tant subitement…

- DEATHMASK! ELOIGNE TOI D'APHRODITE! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai une irrépressible envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure! Ta tête ne me revient pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT aujourd'hui!

- Très bien, je le laisse… C'que vous êtes bizarres aujourd'hui… S'adressant à Aphro: tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Bellezza!

_Sur la route _(« car j'étais sur la route toute la sainte journée… »)

Tout le monde de la Nymphe devisait gaiement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant…la ville.

…

LA ville.

ZE ville.

Comment elle s'appelle?

Eh bien…c'est la ville qu'on cherche tous désespérément (pardon, pardon…).

C'est LA ville qui objective nos pulsions libidinales dans le réel. (vraiment désolées…)

C'est une oasis perdue et paradisiaque (on pensait pas tomber si bas…)

Et devant leurs yeux écarquillés, ébahis, voire… émerveillés (?) scintillait un énorme panneau fait de néons roses et jaunes comme on en voit à l'entrée des fêtes foraines (oui oui, en chine médiévale…). Un énorme panneau qui exhibait en belles grosses lettres roses clignotantes le nom de la ville dans laquelle ils DEVRAIENT entrer, quoiqu'il arrive.

La ville de…(PARDON!)

…LUXURE CITY!

(Tiya et Dahlia: MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

_Notes des auteurs : _

T&D : CA c'est du surrealisme ! CA c'est de la non abstraction totale de la pensée ! CA c'est être liberé de tout contrôle de la raison! Breton, Eluard, prenez en de la graine !

Tiya : Je tenais a dire que je ne CAUTIONNE pas l'etat psychologique d'Aphro quand il est enchainé. Tout terrifié, en pleurs, vieeeeeeens dans les bras de Tiya mon chaton !

Dahlia : bah je sais pas pour toi mais moi si j'étais suspendue à une chaine par les poignets je serais pas spécialement bidonnée...

C'etait le mot de la fin ! BISOUNOURS ! Et bientooooooot le lemonique chapitre 4 ! (ça va valser…)


End file.
